


Is This A Family?

by MediocreOnions



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gay, I'll add tags as the story progresses, Im trying to be funny, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Vesper, Pining, enjoy ig, everyone has powers/arent hooman, meme dream team, ships will come into play a bit later when i decide whos with who, straight who? idk her, theres swearing and all that good stuff, this is literally just a chat fic with my characters lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreOnions/pseuds/MediocreOnions
Summary: High in the Sky changed Salty Tears’ name to SaltyHigh in the Sky changed Cinnamon Roll’s name to protec + attacSalty: fuck uSalty changed High in the Sky’s name to BitchBitch: that’s fairFrosty the Snowbitch: Oci. Language.protec + attac: :0Salty: youre not my dadA chat fic with all my babies, bc I love chaos and want to throw my characters out into the world. For some reason I thought this was the best way to go about it.





	1. Chaos Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> Name Guide  
> Sketchy: High in the Sky, Bitch, binch, Alien Kink  
> Lucifer: Bird Brain  
> Christian: Ghost Boi, benis  
> River: Frosty the Snowbitch  
> Ruby: Hot Head  
> Justin: Cinnamon Roll, protec + attac, Michael with a b  
> Jewel: Tree Mum, Tree Queen  
> Oceania: Salty Tears, Salty, fre shavacado  
> Vesper: kama chameleon

_10:52 am_

_Salty Tears added High in the Sky, Bird Brain, Hot Head, Frosty the Snowbitch, Tree Mum, Cinnamon Roll and Ghost Boi to the chat!_  
_Salty Tears named the chat **Is this a family?**_

**Salty Tears:** aye fam was good?

 

**Ghost Boi:** why

 

**Salty Tears:** i think the question dear christian is why not

 

**Frosty The Snowbitch:** Osh why did you make a group chat?

 

**Salty Tears:** wow guys, sorry for trying to boND AS A FAMILY

 

**Bird Brain:** oh you will be sorry, I’m sure

 

**Ghost Boi:** can it feathers

 

**Salty Tears:** oof

 

**Cinnamon Roll:** Savage

 

**High in the Sky:** What the fuck is goin on in here on this day?

 

**Salty Tears:** oh worm

 

**Hot Head:** I’m assuming Oceania was bored and wanted the ability to bother us all at once?

 

**Cinnamon Roll:** woa :o

 

**Salty Tears:** precisely Ruby, thank you.

 

**Tree Mum:** I have a feeling many shenanigans will ensue in this chat. I am very excited. :)

 

**High in the Sky:** omg Jewel you’re so precious

 

**Tree M** **um:** Awww Skyla, thank you. As are you. :)

 

**Cinnamon Roll:** sdkgjhqior omg

 

**Salty Tears:** we stan a precious bean

 

**Ghost Boi:** a queen if you will

 

**High in the Sky:** tree queen

 

**Salty Tears:** tree queen

 

**Ghost Boi:** tree queen

 

**Cinnamon Roll:** tree queen

 

**Frosty the Snowbitch:** Tree queen

 

**Hot Head:** Tree Queen

 

**Bird Brain:** tree Queen

 

**Tree mum:** Uhhm?? I am slightly confused?

 

_Cinnamon Roll changed Tree Mum’s name to Tree Queen_

**Tree Queen:** Uh, alright?

 

**Salty Tears:** the cycle is complete

 

**Frosty the Snowbitch:** Confirmed: Jewel is a queen

 

**Ghost Boi:** we been knew

 

**Cinnamon Roll:** we been knEW

 

**Ghost Boi:** bro

 

**Cinnamon Roll:** bro

 

**Ghost Boi:** <3

 

**Cinnamon Roll:** <3

 

**High in the Sky:** pfft gay

 

**Cinnamon Roll:** u rite

 

**Salty Tears:** justin u wanna fight?

 

**Cinnamon Roll:** square up shorty he was mine first

 

**Salty Tears:** >:0

 

**Bird Brain:** waht

 

**High in the Sky:** tea

 

**Frosty the Snowbitch:** tea

 

**Ghost Boi:** y’all

 

_High in the Sky changed Salty Tears’ name to Salty_  
_High in the Sky changed Cinnamon Roll’s name to protec + attac_

 

**Salty:** fuck u

 

_Salty changed High in the Sky’s name to Bitch_

 

**Bitch:** that’s fair

 

**Frosty the Snowbitch:** Oci. Language.

 

**protec + attac:** :0

 

**Salty:** youre not my dad

 

**Frosty the Snowbitch:** Oceania.

 

**Salty:** ugh fine

 

_Salty changed Bitch’s name to binch_

 

**Salty:** better?

 

**Frosty the Snowbitch:** … slightly

 

**binch:** oof he used the big brother voice

 

**protec + attac:** dad voice**

 

**Ghost Boi:** dude, /i/ felt that

 

**Bird Brain:** confirmed: Riv would make a good dad

 

**protec + attac:** rt

 

**Tree Queen:** Retweet

 

**Hot Head:** You’re right and you should say it. Pondered the possibility quite a bit, Riv would definitely make a good dad

 

**Frosty the Snowbitch:**

 

**binch:**

**binch:** :0

 

_11:40 am_  
**Meme Dream Team**

 

 

**Michael with a b:** tea

**benis:** tea

**Alien Kink:** tea

**fre shavacado:** tea

**kama chameleon:** spill it sis

 

_11:43am_  
**Is this a family?**

 

 

**Hot Head:** ???? What?? I’m agreeing with Lucifer???

 

**Salty:** why u thinkin about it so much tho?

 

**Hot Head:**

**Hot Head:**

**Hot Head:**

**Hot Head:** no reason,,,

 

**protec + attac:** riiiiiight

 

**Ghost Boi:** sounds fake but okay

 

**Frosty the Snowbitch:** aNYWay

 

**Salty:** yes, before my dear brother combusts, let us move on

 

**Frosty the Snowbitch:** yes lets

 

**protec + attac:**

 

**Ghost Boi:**

 

**Hot Head:**

 

**Tree Queen:**

 

**binch:**

 

**Bird Brain:**

 

**binch:** you guys wanna play uno in my room?

 

**Ghost Boi:** yES

 

**protec + attac:** I’M ALREADY OUTSIDE

 

**binch:** good god

 

**Tree Queen:** I shall gather the others and we will head to your room. :)

 

**Salty:** im bringING CAH TOO

 

**protec + attac:** BLESSED BE THE TINY CHILD

 

**Salty:** DO YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR KIDNEYS

 

**protec + attac:** VERY MUCH SO YES

 

**binch:** I already regret this

 


	2. I can hear the Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salty: pfbft so anyways,,,,, apart from Jewel literally a l l the other teachers can suck my chode.
> 
> binch: asdkljfglkjt OcEaNiA
> 
> Salty: wat
> 
> protec + attac: ur not wrong tho
> 
> Salty: o wait, yes I am,,
> 
> Salty: theres, like, one (1) good one
> 
> Salty: but still. that’s Not Enough
> 
> protec + attac: pfbfttbtbt oh YEAH our cooking professor!! She’s awesome
> 
> Salty: not to mention fuckin coOL
> 
> binch: Who is it?
> 
> protec + attac: Ms. Bell
> 
> ~~~
> 
> This chapter we meet someone from Jewel's past, and get a look at how the group's youngest are coping with university

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sketchy: binch, Alien Kink  
> Lucifer: Bird Brain  
> Christian: Ghost Boi, benis  
> River: Frosty the Snowbitch  
> Ruby: Hot Head  
> Justin: protec + attac, Michael with a b  
> Jewel: Tree Queen  
> Oceania: Salty, fre shavacado  
> Vesper: kama chameleon  
> Persephone: Fawnd of U

_4:07pm_

**Is this a family?**

 

 **Salty:** so anyways uni can suck my bepis fuck this

 

 **protec + attac:** anyone wanna do me a solid and just,,,, drive over me?

 

 **Salty:** mee 2 pls

 

 **binch:** it’s literally the second day???

 

 **Tree Queen:** Is it really that bad, you two?

 

 **Salty:** its

 

 **protec + attac:** hell

 

 **Salty:** not fun

 

 **protec + attac:** im gonna commit arson

 **protec + attac:** then itll be exactly like hell

 

 **Salty:** the teachers s u c k

 

 **protec + attac:** zero good ones

 

 **Tree Queen:** Well that’s just hurtful… ;-;

 

 **Salty:** fbftbsfisf wE DON’T MEAN U JEWEL SOWWYY

 

 **protec + attac:** WE LOVE YOU MUM

 

 **binch:** Wait, why are you texting rn Jewel? Should you not be teaching a class????

 

 **Tree Queen:** I have free days on Tuesdays this year.

 

 **binch:** What a #blessing

 

 **Salty:** pfbft so anyways,,,,, apart from Jewel literally a l l the other teachers can suck my chode.

 

 **binch:** asdkljfglkjt OcEaNiA

 

 **Salty:** wat

 

 **protec + attac:** ur not wrong tho

 

 **Salty:** o wait, yes I am,,

 **Salty:** theres, like, one (1) good one

 **Salty:** but still. that’s Not Enough

 

 **protec + attac:** pfbfttbtbt oh YEAH our cooking professor!! She’s awesome

 

 **Salty:** not to mention fuckin coOL

 

 **binch:** Who is it?

 

 **protec + attac:** Ms. Bell

 

 **binch:** I don’t think I had her when I was there, she must be new

 

 **Salty:** oh, yeah she is. Pretty sure she’s the same age as Justin lmao

 

 **protec + attac:** she was sayin that she only just started working there this year, omf baby teach

 

 **Tree Queen:** Her last name is Bell??

 

 **Salty:** yeah, she teaches our joint cooking classes, and she’s Really Nice

 

 **protec + attac:** shes also aDOrabLE, shes like a centaur but it’s not a horse body???

 

 **Salty:** yeah, shes like half deer I think

 

 **protec + attac:** and she makes the bEST brownies pvbrjhtkjshkl;rfj

 

 **Tree Queen:** I…

 

 **binch:** ??

 

 **Tree Queen:** Do you two need a ride home?

 

 **protec + attac:** :0

 

 **Salty:** yeah, sure, if you’re offering

 

 **Tree Queen:** cool ill pick u up. heading ther now.

 

 **protec + attac:** but we finish in an hour,,,, we live walking distance,,,,,

 

 **Salty:** and did you just misspell aND abbreviate???

 

 **Tree Queen:** talk later. driving. I have to see someone xx

 

 **binch:** owo, what the fuck was that about?

 

 **Salty:** no idea

 

 **protec + attac:** guess we’ll find out when she drives us back

 

 

_6:23pm_

**Tree Queen >> Fawnd of U**

 

 

 **Tree Queen:** Hey Persephone! This is Jewel, just messaging so it’s easier to add me as a contact! :) 

 

 **Fawnd of U:** Hey Jewel!!! Thanks for that I’ve added you now :3

 **Fawnd of U:** hhhhhh I still can’t believe that we work at the same uni now. After you left I didn’t think I’d see you again, at least not for y e a r s, but here we are!!!!

 

 **Tree Queen:** Same here!! I’m so glad you’re one of my fellow teachers, it’s definitely gonna make the job a whole lot more bearable now that you’re here.

 

 **Fawnd of U:** fhojfhf I couldn’t ask for a better school honestly.

 **Fawnd of U:** Hey,, I really missed you.

 

 **Tree Queen:** I missed you too Percy <3

 

 **Fawnd of U:** <<33

 

 

_6:40pm_

**Is This a Family?**

 

 

 **kama chameleon:** So yeah anyways, that’s why I’m banned from Baskin Robin’s

 

 **Frosty the Snowbitch:** Who even lets you go anywhere by yourself

 

 **kama chameleon:** idfk listening to people is overrated

 

 **Tree Queen:** Hey guys, I’m back!

 

 **protec + attac:** Jewel!

 

 **Salty:** Mum!!

 

 **Ghost Boi:** M o t h e r

 

 **binch:** Queen

 

 **Hot Head:** Hey sis

 

 **kama chameleon:** Hey man

 

 **Tree Queen:** Hello!! When did Vesper get added?

 

 **Salty:** just under an hour ago, they wanted to join in on the fun so I added them.

 **Salty:** Hope that’s okay?

 

 **Tree Queen:** Yes it’s fine, I enjoy their presence :3

 

 **kama chameleon:** awh shucks Jewel

 

 **Frosty the Snowbitch:** Though I’m starting to think they’re plaguing Oci’s mind

 

 **kama chameleon:** I can neither confirm nor deny

 

 **Tree Queen:** Actually, on the subject of adding people, I was wondering if I could add someone?

 

 **Salty:** owo what’s this?

 

 **binch:** who is it?

 

 **Tree Queen:** She’s an old friend of mine

 

 **protec + attac:** sure man, add her in, the more the merrier ig

 

 **Tree Queen:** Awesome! I’ll add her now

 

 

_Tree Queen has added Fawnd of U to the chat!_

 

 

 **Tree Queen:** Everyone, this is Persephone, please be nice!!

 

 **Fawnd of U:** Hello!

 

 **Frosty the Snowbitch:** Hey there.

 

 **Hot Head:** Nice to meet you

 

 **Bird Brain:** heyhey

 

 **Ghost Boi:** g’day

 

 **kama chameleon:** Sah

 

 **protec + attac:** howdy

 

 **binch:** Hi!!!

 

 **Salty:** yee haw

 

 **protec + attac:** oci what the funk

 

 **Salty:** I panicked

 

 **Fawnd of U:** WOW there’s a lot of you!

 

 **Tree Queen:** Yeah, it’s essentially our ~family~ chat

 

 **Fawnd of U:** I love it! Considering I know like n o n e of you, would you be able to say who you are, and maybe a little something about you? And I’m really curious about the reasoning behind the names, so that’d be cool too!

 

 **kama chameleon:** sup, I’m Vesper, they/them, suffering uni student #3 and the reasoning behind my name is the fact that I’m a shapeshifter, so,,,, chameleon.

 

 **Hot Head:** I’m Ruby, I’m Jewel’s sister, and I’m a fire elemental with a short temper, hence ‘Hot Head’

 

 **Frosty the Snowbitch:** River, ice elemental, Oci’s big brother and childhood friend of Ruby’s

 

 **Ghost Boi:** I’m Christian. I haven’t had a haircut for years. I have the power to phase through objects and float and am essentially a ghost.

 

 **Tree Queen:** You already know me, but I’m Jewel, and I’m a nature elemental. I probably have more ‘pets’ than what would be considered normal.

 

 **binch:** I’m Skyla, my friends call me Sketchy. I was originally named ‘High in the Sky’ in reference to being a ~half-angel~ but was changed because I started beef with Oci

 

 **Salty:** Oceania, suffering uni student #2, was originally ‘Salty Tears’ bc I’m a water elemental and am always on the verge of tears, got changed bc I was fighting Justin

 

 **protec + attac:** Justin, the resident cutie, and normal hooman (as far as I’m aware), suffering uni student #1. Originally ‘Cinnamon Roll” b4 Oci got jealous of me and my best bro (Christian) and we squared up

 

 **Salty:** I hate u

 

 **protec + attac:** and this is why your name is Salty

 

 **Fawnd of U:** Wow you guys sound cool.

 

 **Bird Brain:** eh we’re alright

 

 **Fawnd of U:** Well, I’m Persephone. I am a teacher at the same university as Jewel and we’ve been friends since we were kids. I’m a cervitaur, so that’s the reason for my nickname.

 

 **protec + attac:** whats a cervitaur?

 

 **Fawnd of U:** it’s like a centaur but instead of a horse body, it’s a deer’s body

 

 **Salty:** khaf’ioru that’s so cool

 

 **protec + attac:** WAIT

 **protec + attac:** whAT is your last name???

 

 **Fawnd of U:** Uh, it’s Bell

 

 **protec + attac:** akjsfhal;f

 

 **Salty:** dskfuasfljhdhhahsdHOLY SHIT

 

 **binch:** wtf is happening

 

 **Salty:** You’re our cooking professor!!

 

 **Fawnd of U:** Woah,, really???

 

 **protec + attac:** Yeah!! We’re Justin Laurence (me) and Oceania Olson!

 

 **Salty:** the ginger boy + the blue haired chick

 

 **Fawnd of U:** Oh yeah!!!! You guys are cool!!

 

 **Salty:** So are u!!!

 

 **Tree Queen:** oh geez

 

 **binch:** do you regret this already

 

 **Tree Queen:** kinda whoops

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!! Chapter two :3 I recently made Percy and she's really adorable so ofc she's joining the gang on their adventures!
> 
> as always, comments and kudos and such are appreciated! Thanks guys, smooches <3

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, yeah. Hope you enjoyed. comments and such are appreciated and if you have any questions about the characters or anything, send us an ask or smth and we'll have a chat :) Bye!!


End file.
